


After Going to Contention

by delorita



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Four years ago I wrote this  for <a href="http://atlantis2-04.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://atlantis2-04.livejournal.com/"></a><b>atlantis2_04</b>, since she couldn’t find a hetero story for Dan Evans. I haven’t written a hetero one in an eternity and just wanted to give it a try again as a challenge to myself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After Going to Contention

**Author's Note:**

> Four years ago I wrote this for [](http://atlantis2-04.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://atlantis2-04.livejournal.com/)**atlantis2_04** , since she couldn’t find a hetero story for Dan Evans. I haven’t written a hetero one in an eternity and just wanted to give it a try again as a challenge to myself.

I don’t own them and don’t make any money with this!

Big thanks go to my dear betas Mojophoto ( R.I.P.) and Rozita!

+++++

 

"I’m tired of watching my boys grow hungry. I’m tired of the way they look at me, I’m tired of the way that you don’t…"

One of Dan’s last sentences is carved into my brain and it hurts.

It hurts so much.

Especially since he isn’t here so I can convince him otherwise.

Sixteen years of marriage may wear a couple out. Sixteen years with terrible things happening. First Mark’s almost deathly sickness, then that damn war in which Dan lost half of his leg, then all those money problems and troubles with Hollander, wanting our land.

I almost couldn’t stand it anymore.

Our first years were really happy, though.

I fell madly in love with Daniel when I was very young and very innocent. He’d do all kinds of tricks to get me away from my parents for a few hours a day so we could be together. He’d been so bold back then and so very handsome.

But thinking of it, he still is. Even though the hunger and hard work made him look thin and fragile.

He isn’t fragile and he also isn’t a coward, as he believes I think of him. He just thinks he has to do everything alone, but he doesn’t. I want to help him, I want to be his partner but he pushes me away without realizing it. He wants to be a ‘true’ man, even with his leg lost.

For me he is.

I just never had the chance to tell him so.

I miss him terribly.

I miss the way he looks at me when he thinks I am not aware of it, miss his gentle touch, his passion the few times we get a chance to make love.

It’s one week now that they started out to Contention with Ben Wade.

What a crazy idea.

I’d like to slap William for going after them.

But then, I am so worried about my oldest son as well.

And just when I think of him, my little boy comes running into the kitchen, coughing and yelling all at once, “Will is coming! Will’s coming back!”

Just Will alone?

My heart is jumping in my throat all mixed with joy and fear.

I run after Mark, out into the bright noon sun.

William rides very slowly, his head bend and ice-cold, invisible fingers creep up my spine…

When he reaches us, he hands me a case without saying a word and I can’t speak either.

“Pa got him on the train.” William doesn’t look at me when he dismounts his horse, fumbling with the reins.

“He did it all by himself.”

I barely understand my son’s words and try to take his arm to make him look at me. He pulls away and staggers a few steps backward, not saying anything else.

I lift the case and start asking, “What’s…” when Will does something very uncharacteristically for a fourteen-year-old boy.

He hugs me fiercely and starts to cry against my neck, stammering, struggling with the words, “Pa’s…Pa’s …he got shot.” I gasp, hugging Will back hard, even though I knew that would probably happen. Suddenly Will takes the case and presses it into my arms again, the words spilling over his lips now without a pause, “He got shot and now he’s dead and before they went to the train he made Mr. Butterfield promise to give you thousand dollars when he gets him there…”

He’s dead.

Dead.

My Daniel.

Even though I still hug William and now Mark too, I feel an all consuming numbness cover my body and brain.

Silent tears roll over my cheeks.

Dead.

++++++++

When Mr. Hollander knocked on our door a few days later, to announce that he’d be the owner of our land now, I took the precise amount of money we owed him out of the case, which was hidden safely, and fiercely pressed it into his hand, growling under my breath, “This is my land now and I don’t wish to see you on my doorstep EVER again!”

He looked totally perplexed and turned without a word.

I didn’t feel any joy or triumph at all.

Daniel had paid with his life for our survival, that was so unfair. And all of a sudden I remember something else he’d said when we saw each other that last time. That God had forgotten him.

I believe that now as well and all I live for are my sons. And I deeply regret that Dan and I had parted on bad terms.

++++++

_a few days later_

When William, Mark and I come back from the field we notice that someone is in the house.

Two unfamiliar horses in front of it.

I take Will’s gun and tell my sons to wait in the distance, ignoring my oldest’s protest.

Slowly I make my way towards the door, trying to have a peak through the window without being seen as the door swings open. I hold my gun at the ready to whoever had broken in, when a startled gasp escapes me.

“But you’re in prison!” I aim at Ben Wade’s forehead.

He smiles very warmly at me, not looking a bit afraid, probably due to the fact that I cannot suppress my arm shaking.

“Alice,” he says very politely, “I brought something that belongs to you.” He makes me lower my gun with his hand, “Come.”

He starts to walk towards my bedroom as though he’d be at home in this house for years. The wanted man shoves open the door and then I can see him.

Dan, laying on the bed.

I feel like passing out just when Mr. Wade says, “He’s sleeping, exhausted from the journey.”

“Alice.” A husky groan greets me from the bed, “not sleeping.”

For a short moment I think it’s a dream but then my heart starts to hammer in my chest with unbelievable relief and I want to throw myself into his arms, hugging my husband, telling him that I love him, that I want to make things right between us again.

Close up I see his bandaged chest and only fall to my knees in front of him, taking his hand. He tries to smile at me, pulling my hand to his lips and kissing my fingers very gently.

“But Will said you’re…” I swallow, can’t say it.

“He got quiet a few bullets.” Ben Wade answers for Dan. “But the bastards paid for it.” Wade circles the room, looking through the small window.

I’m totally confused, “Will also said Daniel got you onto the train.”

“Well, he did.” The men share an odd look.

“But he got out again and saved my life.” Dan tries to lean onto his elbows, “brought me to a very skilled doctor.” He reaches out and pulls my head towards him, touching our lips together without warning and kissing me deeply right there in front of the most wanted man in the country.

I hear Ben’s low chuckle behind me but I just don’t care. Dan’s tongue on mine feels like soft velvet, like heaven and life and I never want to let him go again.

“I’m sorry for giving you new pain.” He murmurs when he breaks the kiss. But I only shake my head, tears falling onto his bandages. I’ve lost my ability to speak. I stare into his eyes, never wanting the moment to end.

Then the boys come running.

“Mom, Mom who’s…”

“PA!!” And they are beside us bombarding Dan with questions, not aware of the bandit in the background at all.

++++++

One week later

“You’re beautiful.” Dan’s low voice in my ear and his hands in my hair, undoing my braid, startle me. I’m grooming his new horse and didn’t hear him come into the barn.

I feel his lips against the side of my neck, just slightly touching, his strong hands on my hips. He hadn’t done a thing like that since god knows when. I sigh then whisper, “What are you doing? You’re still sick.”

He turns me to face him, “Not sick,” he kisses me lightly on the lips and I suddenly get that rush of being a teenage girl again. “I want to make things right between us.” He murmurs and actually licks my mouth with the tip of his tongue and I melt instantly against him, feeling his deliciously warm body, letting the curry combs fall to the floor.

I tangle my fingers into his hair hesitantly, not used to the intimacy anymore. “There’s nothing wrong with us.” I assure him, letting my index finger slide across his parched bottom lip. I swallow, seeing the doubt in his eyes.

“There might have been,” I press myself closer towards him, “but since I thought I’d lost you again…” I just can’t finish the sentence. There is a big heavy lump in my throat when images about the war also float back into my mind.

Dan embraces me fiercely, murmuring into my hair, “I know.” I hold onto him just as tight.

After a few seconds we loosen our embrace and look at each other. A very gentle smile appears slowly on my husband’s face and I can’t help but return it. It’s such a rare expression on him.

“We’re rich now.” He lifts me up, but winces and sets me down again, still smiling despite his obvious pain.

“Thanks to you.” I whisper and pull his face down towards me, starting to kiss him very boldly, invading his warm mouth with my tongue. I hadn’t done this in a while.

Without breaking the kiss he walks us backwards towards our haystack, falling into it, stopping the urgent kiss and I’m actually giggling.

I roll over and pull him on top of me, “It's like it was fifteen years ago".” I just can’t help it and have to kiss him again, devour him, encircle his still muscular back with my arms and hold him as close to me as possible.

“Fifteen years ago?” He starts to move his mouth down my chin, my throat, leaving a wet trail, “fifteen years ago we made our Will…” with that his tongue circles around one of my nipples through the thin material of my blouse and underwear.

I can’t help but sigh, “Oh Dan…”

He looks at me, one of his hands disappearing beneath my skirt, slowly moving up my thigh, all the while he’s teasing my nipple with his lips.

“Take it off,” I murmur, my mind going blank, not caring if the boys might come in. They’re probably still asleep anyway.

My hands slide beneath his shirt, wanting to feel his bare skin as well. I’m slightly frustrated when all I can feel is the material of his bandages.

But his hand inside my pants and his warm mouth on mine again lets me forget my frustration instantly. Dan had always been a very skilled lover, not that I have anyone to compare with, but he always made me feel wonderful until our love life got eaten up by too many money problems.

“Alice.” He whispers gently and slides two fingers carefully between my nether lips, being greeted by hot wetness and a pleasurable purr from me.

He’s so close to me, I feel his hard cock dig into my hip through my skirt and his pants. He moves his fingers maddeningly slow in and out of me, his tongue and his humping matching the rhythm.

I’m starting to burn up, writhing beneath him, trying to pull his and my clothes off at the same time. I’m getting bold and slide my hands into his trousers, feeling the smooth skin of his backside and kneed it before moving very hesitantly towards his front.

“Wait.” He groans huskily, getting off me and opening up the buttons of his pants.

“Take them off.” I whisper under my breath and start to undo my buttons as well. We didn’t make love completely naked ever since he lost part of his leg. He thought I couldn’t face it, but he’s wrong.

“But…” He starts to protest again but I kneel in front of him and pull all his clothes away with eager hands, “I want to see you. All of you.”

He closes his eyes very briefly and I see a painful expression wash over his face. I know that he thinks he’s ugly with the prosthesis and all bandaged, that he is not a complete man anymore, but to me he is.

“Daniel,” I make him lie down and he obeys somewhat puzzled, my hands and mouth are all over him, caressing his smooth skin, “don’t think you are only half a man to me.”

I kneel over him to prove my point and lower myself onto his hard on in one smooth motion, ignoring the hay that’s sticking into my hands, knees and legs.

A deep groan escapes him, and he bucks upwards into me, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he grabs me by the arms, pulls me down and kisses me so passionately for several minutes, that I completely loose my breath.

We move together as one.

His callused hands hold me and guide me and the stroking of his strong cock inside of me is simply incredible. I just want him to come and spill his delicious seed in me. I feel his harsh breathing against my cheek, and he moans “I love you,” into my ear.

With the last clear thought I have in my head, that we can’t afford yet another child, even though we have some money now, I pull off him.

He hisses in frustration. With no hesitation I do something I’ve never done before, because I consider it forbidden, but my instinct tells me to do it anyway.

I take his dick in my mouth. With a very sharp yell of my name he just comes without warning. I gag at first, not used to this but then I try and swallow a lot of his precious juice.

He groans and shivers and his fingers are tangled in my hair. I feel like flying.

“Turn around,” he murmurs after a few moments, when he had gotten his bearings again. I look puzzled at him and he whispers, “I want to return the favour.” And he smirks boyishly.

When I understand what he means I actually blush but do as he says, straddle him upside down and bring my nether lips close to his mouth. His beard is scratching and tickling me but I don’t care as soon as he darts out his tongue and licks me there.

I gasp and shudder. What an extraordinary feeling. He does it again, more firmly now and actually pressing me onto his mouth, digging his tongue really far into me, moving it fast.

And that’s it.

“DAN!” I yell, violent pleasurable spasms wreck my body. I’ve never felt as incredible before and collapse onto him, panting heavily.

When I come to my senses I turn to face him and he smiles really happy, looking totally exhausted.

“I love you so much.” I just have to say it as well. And when I kiss him, I taste myself in his mouth. I promise myself, to make use of that very eager and mobile tongue much more often from now on. He pulls me against his side and I’m careful not to put too much weight onto his torso.

“We should get dressed again.” I say, even though I don’t want to.

“Not yet.” He reaches for a saddle blanket and covers us up, “we need some more sleep first.”

+++++

“No, Mark.”

A distant voice reaches me in my slumber.

“Leave your parents alone for a little while longer.” Ben Wade’s chuckle is muffled by the barn door closing.

“Are they all right?” That’s William asking.

“Yes, I think they’re more then all right,” Ben says, “Now boys, how about that walk to the well?”

E N D 


End file.
